


rock your world

by Anonymous



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Catwoman (Comics)
Genre: Anal Fingering, F/M, I tried though, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Some fluff too, Vaginal Fingering, batcat!, i dont know why no one has written something like this before, selina totally pegs bruce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 00:57:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15401427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Bruce and Selina try pegging for the first time.





	rock your world

Selina shoved him back so he was laying down and then crawled over him, smirking down at his wide eyed expression and carding her own black pointy nails through his hair. She wouldn’t say it out loud, because it would hurt his fragile male pride and he was already opening that up enough to her tonight, but she thought he was beautiful. She’d left love bites across his shoulders and chest the last few nights in a row there were still a rosy red on top of his pale skin and she leaned down to add a few more, holding back laughter at the way his hands immediately went to tangle through her short hair, the length not letting him pull hard enough.

“Selina,” He grunted when she bit particularly hard into his shoulder so she leaned back to kiss his throat, one of her hands drifting down to rub at the skin just below his bellybutton, loving the softness she found there. She felt him twitching against her leg but he was still being so good, wasn’t trying to get off against her leg, and she rewarded him with a gentle kiss to his jaw.

“You’re being good for me tonight,” She teased against his skin and closed her eyes against the wave of arousal that washed over her at the way his breath hitched. She’d done that. She liked to have that effect on him.

“I’m good for you every night,” Bruce said, voice rasping and she could not explain why it made her so inexplicably wet.

She set up, settling her wait on his thighs again but not touching his dick - hard and getting harder by the second, framed by her tanned thighs and his mostly trimmed public hair - and rested both of her hands on his hips so she could lift herself up and then lightly roll herself over his dick. He sucked in a sharp breath, closing his eyes against the feeling of warmth and wetness brushing against his sensitive cock and she watched him steel himself so he wouldn’t thrust up.

Selina sighed softly, enjoying the feeling - it was too light to get her off but not so light that it was teasing her too and she took the chance to enjoy herself and watch him struggle, smiling at the look of concentration on his face. If she ever needed an ego boost, sex with Bruce was plenty to do it.

She set back down on his thighs again, one hand moving to scratch at the skin just above where the head of his dick was resting against the soft pudge of his stomach. She slapped the outside of his thigh, not hard but it was loud enough that it jolted him into opening his eyes and sitting up a little, “Open your legs up for me.”

And, with that, the familiarity of the acts melted away and he was back to being nervous. Selina had seen him not want something before, and this wasn’t like that, but it was obviously a...struggle for him, and she could understand that. It wasn’t often that one’s girlfriend asked if they could fuck them instead of the other way around.

“You’ll, uh,” He hesitated, “Slow, right?” She found it cute, the Dark Knight, hesitating to get a little kinky.

“Absolutely,” She promised, softening up enough to cup his face in her hands and kiss his forehead, his nose, his lips lightly, “And, if you change your mind, just say the words and we’ll never try it again, okay? But I promise that you’re gonna love it.”

“Mhm,” He almost sighed, tilting into her soft touch with so much trust that it made her heart flutter. Jesus, she loved him.

“Now, spread your legs for me, babe,” She set back, swinging her leg so she wasn’t on him anymore and then helping him lift his legs so she could wrestle a pillow under his lower back to help out.

When she looked over her handy-work, he was lying with his legs spread, feet on the mattress and knees bent. His arms hovered awkwardly before he finally folded them to prop his head up and look down the line of his chest and stomach to where she was situated between his legs.

Selina could only think that it was a good image, he looked good. Too good for his own good. She smiled, her tongue running through her sharp teeth. He was so good, just for her. It was dark, but dark enough for them to see. She reach over and grab the lube, mint, and popped the lid.

His body tensed at the noise so, once she’d slicked a finger, she leaned down to press light kisses against the length of his cock.

He moaned, surprised, and one of his hands shot to her hair, gripping at it uncertainly until she looked up at him and smirked.

“Come on, Bats, this is normal. I blow you all the time,” She tilted her head to make it easier and he, hands shaking, gathered up her hair as much as he could until he surprisingly held it all in one fist, and then went back to business, sticking her tongue out to lap at the bruised head of his dick until he arched his back. She pressed her finger against his hole, not pushing in but just rubbing slow, smooth circles just like she’d read and took the head into her mouth to distract him.

“Fuck, Selina,” He said weakly, his body slowly but surely relaxing into the steady circle of the pad of her pointer finger and then he let out a moan when she pressed inside up to the first knuckle.

“Okay, okay,” Bruce grunted and she stopped moving her finger and went back to just focusing on blowing him until he’d relaxed again. It was a teasing process, but she was eventually able to work her finger in to the hilt and then they both needed to stop for a second and just breath because he was so tight and if this was what he felt when he was inside of her she may actually explode.

She kissed his inner thigh, fluttering butterfly kisses against the sensitive skin as her finger, hooked just a little, noticed the slight shift in texture - from warm, slick walls to a slightly spongy area where she now rested the pad of her finger.

“Okay,” Bruce said, voice still high, “Okay, okay, yeah,”

“Yeah?” She smiled and, when he nodded, pressed down again just to watch the way his whole body shuddered. By the time she’d worked her way up to three fingers, he was biting into his hand to hold back noises, his legs shaking hard enough that it was moving the bed a little, and she was feeling so hot that she was a little bit dizzy.

She couldn’t take her eyes off of her fingers disappearing into him, wondering if she was supposed to be grossed out or something - but all she could think of was that this was what he saw when he did this too her, that this tightness was the same for him. God, she’d started this because she’d wanted to make him feel good but...fuck.

She wanted to see him writhing under her, wanted to know what it was like to drive him to orgasm as many times as he’d done for her.

Experiment time, then.

“We’re gonna try this thing, okay? Don’t freak out.” She said, just to give him a heads up, and then, when she started to rub against his prostate again, didn’t let up.

 

“Ah -Selina,” his knees went in, his toes curled, his back arched and she watched, enraptured, as he came with a shout around her fingers. Just like she’d read, his dick stayed hard and nothing but precum leaked from the slit, and he didn’t stop shuddering until he’d grabbed weakly at her hand and she lifted her fingers. He panted, set up and staring at her with wide eyes and an embarrassed flush, “I’m - um?”

She heard of dry cumming before but it had never really happened to her. She could only smirk. “Did you like it?”

“It,” Bruce cleared his throat, his heaving shoulder having slowly calmed down, “I...Think so? It was...intense.”

“You think that was intense?” She set up, wiping her hands on the towel she’d had prepared on the bedside table, “Wait until I’m fucking you.”

“Jesus,” Bruce whispered back down and she rubbed his legs up and down to rid them of the shakes, helping him straighten them out on the bed to stretch and avoid cramps - which she knew from experience were not...fun, “You can’t just say that,”

“I can and I did.” She crawled out of bed to open her drawer and pull the harness and dildo she’d picked out three towns over while Bruce had watched with worry, having driven her.

“You think you can handle this now?” She held it up and Bruce, still a little dazed, nodded slowly.

“Is it gonna be like that again?”

“For sure,” She slipped the dildo in place and then stepped into it, pulling it up to her hips and clipping it into place. It felt...weird, like a thong that was thicker than it needed to be, and it kind of felt stupid to have the dildo just….sticking out.

“It looks stupid,” Selina sighed, frowning down at the hot pink dildo and then looking up at Bruce. Bruce was staring at her, mouth hanging open. “No...No, it looks good.”

“You think so?” She posed like in one of her magazines, hand on her hip and the other in her hair, laughing out loud, her laugh ringing in the dark room.

“You always look good,” Bruce admitted, sitting up to open his arms for her. She crawled back into bed, not trying to be sexy this time around. Instead, Selina collapsed into his arms so she could kiss him again, both of them smiling too wide to have it be a proper kiss. He always had a way of making her feel warm all over.

When he slipped his hands down her side, she sighed into his mouth, suddenly realizing exactly how desperate for it she was.

“Can I touch you now?” Bruce asked and it was close enough to begging that she couldn’t resist nodding her head and letting him slip a hand around her hip, pushing the strap of the harness aside so he could carefully slip two fingers inside. He was much more gentle than usual, probably just matching how she’d been with him because he was now aware of exactly how it felt to have two fingers shoved inside of his body and wasn’t nearly as into the stinging stretch as she was.

Selina’s breath hitched, his eyes fluttering close, and she leaned her head on his shoulders, rolling her hips to match the slow push and pull of his fingers as they stretched inside of her, curling up like he was reaching for the familiar spot that would have her spasming.

She stopped him before he found it, pushing his wrist away and smiling against his neck at the sound of discontent that came out of him.

“You can fuck me after,” Selina said as she patted his cheek, sitting back and pushing him back down so he was laying on the bed, “But I’m going to get this inside of you before then so get ready.”

“I’m as ready as I’ll ever be,” He said sounding as serious as if he were preparing for a mission. She couldn’t resist laughing again but she kissed him too, quick and soft, before she looked him over critically.

“I read it helps if you’re on your knees -”

“Mhm,” he said making it sound more like a ‘no’ than anything.

“Okay, okay, it was just a suggestion.” She settled between his legs again, finally hesitating. Bruce was laying there, staring at her, trusting her with this, his legs on either side of her and his hands laying flat by his head where she’d pushed them to the mattress. He looked vulnerable, she’d made him that way, he’d let her, and, God, she wanted this to be good for him. She wanted to show him how good he was to her.

She kissed the inside of his knee to soothe him and then grabbing the lube again so she could cover the dildo with a liberal amount. Much more than he would use if he were about to fuck her ass, but she wasn’t going to hold that against him. 

She pressed the tip to his hole when she’d covered it in enough lube to have it dripping and then stopped to look at him again.

“You still okay?”

“Mhm,” He tried to frown, but a smile tugged at his lips and he whispered, so that only she could hear “Fuck me.”

She shut her eyes, felt the pang so hard in her stomach that it hurt, and pushed forward with one fist holding the dildo in place and the other gripping his hip so tight that it hurt. She stopped when the tip was inside, her lungs screaming for air but her throat unable to open enough to let any in, and forced herself to open her eyes so she could watch his face for any signs of distress or wanting to stop.

He looked like he was concentrating, his fists clenched into the sheets and his eyes closed. She leaned over him, her hands going to lace her fingers between his so they were holding hands against the mattress and his eyes came open enough to meet hers.

“You’re amazing, you know,” She couldn’t help but whisper, and her eyes burned so suddenly that she had to hide her face in his neck.

He chuckled, soft and fond, and let go of her hands to wrap his arms around her and pull her closer, grunting into her ear when she slowly started to rock her hips back and forth, sinking the dildo deeper in with each small swirl.

It was only four inches, nothing particularly huge, but it took them a while to get it to the hilt. Neither of them minded, just went slow and held each other and he hugged her close while he made soft, hot noises into her hair each time the dildo sunk a little deeper until, with a deep exhale from them both, she couldn’t push any further.

“I’m in you,” Selina said simply, “and, now,” She slid her hands down his body, starting at either side of his neck and slowly dragging them down his chest, over his stomach and then to either side so she was holding his hips in a firm grip, his legs hugging her hips and his leaking cock no less hard than it had been when they’d started, “I’m going to rock your world.”

“That’s the second time you’ve said it,” Bruce smirked, sweating and panting and the hottest thing she’d ever laid eyes on, “Just do it, babe.”

“You asked for it,” She warned, and then tried to use her memory of having her fingers buried in him to find his prostate again.

It took three or four tries, careful angling and short, smooth thrusts that had his neck arching and her pussy pulsing in want but, when she found it, they were both made aware by Bruce’s near-pained sob of pleasure.

“Oh shit, there,” His hand spasmed, went to her wrist on his hip to grip it tightly, “Fuck, there,”

“Here?” Selina tested and, when his face screwed up, found herself grinning wide. There.

The harness was tight, probably too tight, but it stuck close to her body and she had to make an effort to move her hips - Christ, she was fucking him, the dildo might as well have been a part of her because she was the one moving it, the one making him nearly yell out every time she slid back in, until his back wasn’t even touching the bed anymore. His hand around her wrist kind of hurt, he was squeezing pretty hard, but she’d done worse to him and - honestly - it was a turn on. His other hand was still in the blanket, gripping and releasing and gripping and releasing with each thrust into his body, and he was panting so loud, just trying to get enough air because she was forcing it all from his lungs every time she struck that spot inside of him.

His next orgasm washed over him so suddenly and so hard that it caught them both off guard - him enough that he actually cried out, her enough that she nearly stopped moving; but she loved when he kept going, worked at her until she was a shaking, crying mess and she did the same for him, stopped moving in and out and instead focused on grinding into him, her hips an exaggerated circle that had his toes curling, his grip tight enough that she was going to bruise.

Selina didn’t stop until Bruce was close to tears, barely able to say her name, begging her to stop and to never fucking stop back and forth until his eyes were practically in the back of his head.

Recognizing when it was just about to shift into too much, she stopped, breathing so hard that she was giving him a run for his money, and stroked his sides and legs and arms, kissed his neck and cheeks and lips and forehead, wherever she could reach while he spasmed and shook and tried to hold back soft whimpers.

He pawed at her weakly, gasping for air, and she couldn’t wait anymore, she’d wanted to make him come a few more times but Bruce was already looking a little ready to pass out and tonight wasn’t about that, so she carefully pulled the dildo out and unclicked the harness, kicking it off so it fell onto the floor.

Bruce reached for her and she went easily, back to pressing gentle kisses against his skin as his hands caressed her body. When he slipped inside of her, they both moaned at the feeling, hot and wet and almost too much for both of them, and he could barely grip her hips at all.

“Just, let me,” Selina leaned down to kiss him again, her breasts pressed to his chest, his arms coming to loop around her waist as best they could through their shaking, and they shared a messy kiss as she rode him. She slipped one hand in between her legs, used her fingers and his cock to get herself off. Their bodies were moving together hard and sweaty. It was her own shaking orgasm that had Bruce coming, too, shooting inside of her with an exhausted grunt and a twitch of his hips that nearly had her toppling over.

Selina collapsed on top of him, their chests heaving together, sweat mixing, the stench of sex and mint so strong that it was all she could smell. At some point, she got control of her limbs enough to roll off, into his side, and he turned onto his side to pull her back to him, her head on his arm and pressed against his shoulder and his other arm circling her waist and keeping her close.

“...So, did it rock, or what?”

Bruce laughed, voice raspy from all the noise they’d been making, “You rocked my world.”

She smiled against his shoulder, kicked the lube off the mattress so it wouldn’t leak onto the sheets while they slept, and passed the fuck out with Bruce’s arms around her.


End file.
